Pleasure, or pain?
by TheGroosenator
Summary: Peach had not been able to sleep since the defeat of Shadow Queen. She had been presumably been defeated and destroyed by Mario, but one day she makes a return and targets a the Princess. When Peach thinks she is here to kill her, Shadow Queen offers Peach a choice. A rather unique choice, at that. My first yuri story. Please be nice. Rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, fanfiction people! TheGroosenator here! And I have brought you my first actual yuri story! I happen to be playing through Paper mario: The Thousand Year Door again recently, and after beating the game for the 100th time, I thought of this crack pairing and thought it would be pretty fun to see this happen. I've seen no fanfictions of ShadowQueenxPeach pairing, so I'm the first one (that I know of) to do this! I'm still not sure about how this will turn out, but here we go!**

* * *

I sat up in my bed. It was coming to be another restless night. I hadn't gotten much sleep lately; I wasn't sure why. It had been like this since Mario's battle with Shadow Queen. I wasn't simply able to properly sleep anymore. My thoughts would always wander back to Shadow Queen. I'm not sure what it was about her. It had been two weeks, yet I couldn't seem to get the last few pained words she said out of my mind...

* * *

_In the Palace of Shadow_

"Impossible... Unthinkable..." Shadow Queen trembled. The whole area was shaking around them. Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Donny (which was the little Yoshi), Bobbery, Vivian, Mrs. Mowz, Beldam, Marilyn, and Doopliss were all nearly falling over at the trembling, but somehow they manged to stay upright the whole time. I could feel Shadow Queen writhing in pain. Mario had done it. He had defeated the Shadow Queen and finally ended this conflict once and for all. Her presence was slowly, but surely, fading from my body. I could feel it.

"How could I... I cannot be defeated by lesser beings such as these... And I had just been reborn into this world... I cannot... I must not..." She managed to get out before falling to the ground. The darkness around her began to fade and all that was left was her in my body in a crumpled heap on the ground. Despite all that had happened because of her, it was painfull to see her suffer. What's more is I could feel every bit of pain she was feeling. We were sharing this body at the moment, after all. I felt the cramps, the bruises, the cuts, the burns, the shocks, everything she had recieved during the battle. It was excruciating. Like no pain I had ever felt before. I was glad I was not the only one feeling the pain, though. After what felt like an eternity, a loud, ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the whole room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" was all anyone could hear. There was a sudden flash of light and everything went black after that. I thought I was dead until I awoke in a dark area. All around me was nothing but pitch-black darkness. I looked around and saw no one around me at first.

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness. All I heard was the echo of my call. I began to get up when I saw the spirit of Shadow Queen appear in front of me. She walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my dress and pulled me in front of her, up to eye level. Our faces were mere inches apart, our noses nearly touching. I wanted to move away, but fear kept me from doing so. Her dark violet eyes pierced into my light blue ones. I bit my lip in fear of what may happen next.

"Do not think this is the end. I will let you and your precious Mario live for now. But mark my words: I will return."I could feel myself trembling in her grip. The gaze of this woman just radiated hate and evil. I shut my eyes and waited for her to kill me until her angry expression softened for a moment before turning into a devilish smirk.

"Besides, we are connected now..." Shadow Queen whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes in confusion.

"W- what do you mea- " I did not get to finish my question before she put a gloved finger to my lips.

"In due time, you will find out. But for now, you should hush up and don't you DARE tell that plumber what you have seen, or I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?" She hissed in my face. This woman was the true definition of terror, and the way she hissed these words didn't help at all. All I could do was whimper and nod.

"Good. Now then..." She dropped me and let me fall to the floor. I could feel the pain of the battle slowly subside. As it did, so did Shadow Queen. She disintegrated into glowing, purple energy, which then proceeded to float into my chest and dissolve into my skin. It was the oddest sensation. However, I was soon overcome by a flash of light, and everything went completely dark again.

"Peach? Peach! Wake up!" I heard several moments later. I slowly opened my eyes to see Mario and all his other partners surrounding me.

"Mario... it's all over..." I breathed. Mario nodded his head and a tear fell down his cheek. I slowly got up, when suddenly, I heard Shadow Queen's voice once more in my mind.

"Remember. I will be watching you. For we are connected now, bound by spirit and body..." I heard her say before her voice faded once more, never to be heard again. At least, not for a while.

* * *

It had been two weeks since then, yet those last words still echoed in my mind as if they were only moments ago. I had been thinking them over for a while now, yet I still had no idea what they meant. I had repeated them over and over again, but I could not grasp their meaning.

"'Connected... bound by spirit and body'...Oh, whatever could that mean?" I sighed for the umpteenth time tonight. I decided to just try and go back to sleep when a shadow darted across my ceiling. I jumped and held the blanket close to my chest.

"Wh- who's there?" I called out. There was no answer. Only silence. I shook my head, thinking I must be seeing things. I layed back down. Just when I finally thought I was about to fall asleep, I heard a familiar, evil chuckle. I sat up in bed and what I saw in front of me nearly made me scream.

"You..." was all I could manage before I heard another chuckle.

"I thought you were..."

"Dead? Apparently, I'm no, for I am here before you..." The figure smiled wickedly.

* * *

**And, I'm afraid that's where I'm gonna stop for now. Unlike my other multi-chapter stories, This WILL be updated regularly! I promise! I know it's a little bad, but it's my first yuri story, so please bear with me. I'll get into the good stuff later, but for now, just read and leave a review. Flames will be used to cook my tacos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no. She was back! The Shadow Queen was back, and she was sitting crossed-legged right in front of me. My heart was racing and my breathing was becoming faster. Why was she here? How was she alive? These questions and many other countless thoughts raced through my mind.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, scooting back in my bed away from Shadow Queen. Her evil smirk only grew.

"Isn't it obvious? I want revenge." She said almost seductively as she crawled closer towards me. I reached the end of the bed that bordered the wall and was trapped. She stopped just inches away from me and grabbed me roughly by the chin.

"Now listen here, princess. You disobeyed me when I told you to stay out of the battle, cost me my chance to rule the world, and to top it off, I lost my powers because of it. Now I have returned, and I want revenge. On you." She half hissed/ have growled in my face " I should kill you right now. But... I have a better idea..." She said a lot more softly. More softly than I thought she could speak. I stiffened when she began to lightly rub her thumb across my cheek. I looked at her with confusion in my eyes. She saw this and smirked.

"What are you doing?" I asked uncomfortably. She leaned her face in a little closer to mine, which made me blush.

"I have two types of punishment in mind. I think I should let you choose. I do believe I know which you will pick, however, but I'll ask anyway. Do you pick pleasure? Or pain?" She whispered those last few words. I could smell her breath as she spoke. It almost smelt... nice. Like a fruit I have never heard of. I was silent for a moment before I finally snapped back to reality.

"Pleasure? Pain? What do you mean by pleasure or pain?" I asked. I heard her sigh and she pulled her face away from mine. I felt a strange feeling almost like disappointment.

"Must I spell it out for you? Pain is typically the more painful form of torture. At least when I do the torturing, it is. And don't think that just because I lost my powers doesn't mean I can't be evil. The pleasure punishment... I'll let you figure that out if you pick it. Either way, I will leave you and all others alone afterwards." She explained. I didn't totally believe her about leaving me and the others alone. This is the Shadow Queen, after all. She tried to take over the world twice already. AND she tried to possess me and take over my body to use it for herself, so I had plenty of reason not to trust her.

"How do I know you won't just go and cause more trouble for us all after this?" I asked. She seemed taken aback at the question and I smirked at finally being able to turn the tables, even if only for a moment.

"You don't trust me. I can't blame you. But without my powers, what real trouble could I really cause without getting away with it? In this form, as much as I hate to admit it, that plumber- Mario was his name, correct?- would surely stop me without much trouble. Besides, being mortal does provide me with many more things to learn about. So much more history, knowledge, and other things to see. I've decided to live out this new life I am forced to lead. But, I do have anger that needs to be relieved, and this is the best way to do it. Now then, I will ask again. Pleasure? Or pain?" Shadow Queen explained. When I look into someone's eyes, I can always tell if they're lying. No matter how good at lying they are, no one has ever been able to lie to me. When I look into Shadow Queen's eyes, I can see it. She was telling the truth. I could see that she truly regretted what she did, but I could also see that it wasn't revenge that she wanted. She had a look of lust in her eyes when she looked at me. I couldn't tell what she really wanted, though. Now, to answer her question. I thought for a moment. I cold tell pain wouldn't be a good idea, so I went with the other choice.

"Pleasure. I pick pleasure." I said after another moment. Shadow Queen's smirk returned instantly.

"I figured you would pick that one." She chuckled and crawled on top of me, pinning my arms down with her own and entwining our fingers. She leaned her face only an inch from mine. My heart began to race, my face began to blush, and a strange feeling began to form in my stomach. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was still strange. It finally dawned upon me what she came here for.

"Now then. Just go with what I do. This will be very fun for us both, I assure you." She said seductively before she closed the distance between us and our lips met in a soft kiss.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think so far? I know it's a bit short, but I will start getting into the _really_ good stuff next chapter, I assure you. So, read and review. Flames will be used to boil the people who decide to flame this story alive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Mario. Nintendo does.**

* * *

Of all the ways this night could've gone, this was the least expected. I was laying there, my arms pinned to the bed and Shadow Queen on top of me; and she was... kissing me? My eyes were probably wide as two large plates. I wasn't sure how to react. I just laid there, not moving. Shadow Queen just stayed with her lips pressed to mine, waiting for me to react. As I sat there, I could slightly taste Shadow Queens lips. They tasted so sweet and tasty. I found myself loving the taste and moved myself closer to her and return the kiss. Shadow Queen smiled against my lips as I returned the kiss. The taste of her lips was quickly growing addicting as I found myself sucking on the (very) older woman's lips. Shadow Queen soon pulled away, which disappointed me greatly.

"Enjoy your first real kiss, Princess?" She said teasingly. I slowly nodded my head. She chuckled and leaned closer again.

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from, don't worry." She said seductively. At that moment, she glued our lips together again in another kiss. This time she parted her lips slightly and licked my lips lightly. I gladly opened my own lips and allowed her entry. Her tongue rubbed against mine, ans drove me insane. I passionately returned the action and our tongues danced together. She tasted so good and I wanted more. I let out a moan as Shadow Queen shifted slightly to place her hands on my breasts. She roughly squeezed them both, earning a gasp from me. She slowly began to knead them in her hands. I blushed fiercely as I realized that all that stood between our naked bodies were my pink nightgown and her purple dress that looked a lot like mine.

Almost as if on cue, her hands left my breasts and went behind my back to where the straps to my nightgown were. She untied them and slid off the clothing, only slightly lifting her body off mine. All I was left with now were my pink panties and a small bra. Shadow Queen pulled away from the kiss she hadn't ended. She sat up and gazed at my body.

"Nicely toned. A near-perfect hourglass figure." she said with a smirk as she began to undo the straps to her own dress. Now we were both just sitting there, only wearing panties and bras. Shadow Queen leaned forward onto me again. She placed her lips upon mine once more before placing them on my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. I shivered at the feeling. My hands began to travel down to the other woman's hips. She smirked against my neck and reached for the straps of my bra.

"Now, be a dear and remove mine. The real fun has yet to arrive, I assure you." She said as she fiddled with the straps. I hesitated for a moment. It was all happening so fast. I was about to really have sex. For the first time. With the Shadow Queen, of all people. It was wrong, but at the same time, it felt so right. I loved it all. The kiss felt like no pleasure I had ever felt before, and I wanted more. I slowly removed her bra, still somewhat hesitant, as she did mine. She cupped my breasts and I let out a moan as she began to knead them.

After a few moments, she let go of my breasts and her hands began to travel down my body to my thigh, just stopping above the area between my legs. She slipped a finger underneath my panties- the only piece of clothing I still had left- and into my wet private area. I suddenly took in a sharp breath of air at the sensation and arched my back and hips forward. I then began to breathe faster as she slipped a second finger in there and started swirling them around inside me.

"Oh gosh... It... feels so... so good. " I moaned loudly. Eventually. i couldn't hold it off any longer and I let myself cum all over her hand and on the sheets. Shadow Queen then removed her fingers and sat up as she licked the white liquid from her fingers

. I looked up at her and let out a small whimper, to which she simply smirked.

"take them off." She commanded. I hesitate, and she narrows her eyes at me.

"I said, take them off" she repeated more sternly. Hearing the seriousness in her voice I slide the panties downy legs and kick them off to the side. She then lowered her face down to in between my legs and began to kiss and suck on my wet pussy. It took everything I had not to scream out in pleasure as her tongue began to enter me and lick the insides of my wet cavern.

* * *

**And here is the cliffhanger! Another short update, but writing yuri is much harder than it looks, and i'm not good at making updates long at all, so... Yeah. Short updates mean quicker time between updates. Deal with it. **

**PS: This update was done completely from my iPhone, so the autocorrect may have messed up a few things. Sorry guys. mom only let's me on the computer during the weekends.**

**PPS: This Sunday, December 16, is my birthday! And if you guys wanna give me something, give me a review, please! Thanks a lot!**


End file.
